Halloween
by AnnKa
Summary: These fics are for the Halloween Drabble Challenges - Competition. Right now there is three, maybe I get another one done. As always lots of Emily and Derek, although at least part one is just friendship. Part one is a tag to 3x6, Part 2 to 4 are the years after that, part 5 is during season 7, part 6 when Emily moved to London. The last part is a sequel to my other story (Annie).
1. Honeys and Parties

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Your character tries to ignore Halloween. (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 493

Honey's and Parties

He opened the door, although he was almost immediately ready to close it again when his eye caught sight of her. However, Emily was faster and hurried to move her foot into the door. Only a minute earlier he had assumed that he had escaped the Halloween craziness since he had been far away on the case. There had been no Halloween Honey this year that he would have cared about enough to go through the trouble of asking her out and he certainly didn't feel like getting rid of her afterwards.

Garcia, of course, had invited everyone to her place for a belated Halloween party, but he didn't want to keep up with all the costumes, because with one thing he hadn't lied about before the case: Halloween crept him out.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

He sighed and opened the door a little wider to let her inside. At first, he hadn't noticed that she was dressed up until she walked past him into the lit hallway. A smirk came to his lips when he realized what her costume was. She was dressed completely in black, her dark hair captured in a bun at the back of her head and a tail was hanging down from the back of her belt. Derek let out a chuckle as she turned and he got a closer look at the little cat ears she wore in her hair and the makeup applied to her face.

"So where is the Halloween honey?" she asked curiously.

The easiest answer would have been to admit that he wasn't in the mood, but he wouldn't go there.

"Why aren't you at Penelope's party?"

She shrugged. She had been there for a while, but it just wasn't the same now that Halloween was officially over. Of course, she didn't say that to their friend when she had left, but simply pretended to not feel well. Truth was, she was glad that she didn't run into a Halloween honey at his place, because that would have been a very awkward situation.

"So if you don't have the honey, do you at least have the scary flick?"

He shook his head in amusement over her change of topic and made his way back into the living room. While walking around the couch towards the TV, he shooed Clooney of to make enough room for her to sit.

"I think I have one or two that could be considered scary flicks."

"Good." She was right behind him and took the spot the dog had occupied only minutes before. After putting in the movie, he fell onto the couch next to her. Maybe the night was not as bad as expected after all. A friend and a good movie suddenly seemed to be much better than the Halloween party with too much alcohol or the craziness of a date with someone he didn't care about. This was perfect.


	2. The Halloween Honey

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Morgan has movie night with a Halloween Honey.(Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 473

The Halloween Honey

Derek wasn't sure how he had been able to convince her to stay home with him for Halloween. Hours before she had been all into her preparations for Garcia's big Halloween party – this year on time at the actual holiday. He on the other hand hadn't warmed up towards the holiday within the last year. He still thought it was a stupid occasion and he couldn't care less for all the discussions about costumes going on in the team for the past four weeks.

He was seated on the couch staring at the black of the TV. A small smile came to his lips, when her warm hands came to rest on his shoulder and delicately began to massage the tense areas.

"See it was totally worth staying home." He finally spoke, a grin widening on his lips until he felt the harsh slap against his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He raised his hands up behind his back to capture hers and pulling her closer, until her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"The party would have been fun." She corrected him with a small smile playing on her lips, knowing to well how much he disliked the holiday.

"Well yea, but I rather spend the night with a scary flick and a cute Halloween honey." As he still had her arms captured in front of him, her slap this time hit his chest.

"Don't call me that."

"What it's Halloween and there is not much you can do about me calling my girlfriend honey." His smirk grew wider, while he turned his head ever so slightly so he was able to see the profile of her face. He was surprised though when found a tall hat on her dark hair. Now, he took a closer look at the sleeves covering her arms. Thin black material definitely didn't belong to any of her sweaters. With one fast move, he pulled her over the back of the couch in his lap.

He grinned when she let out a surprised gasp, as it wasn't like her at all to scream like a little girl. Derek then had his eyes move over the whole costume: a short black dress with some violet accents and torn edges.

"You dressed up?"

"Well I already bought it and don't tell me a witch costumes freaks you out." She studied him closely. Finally, he let the playfully shocked mask fall from his face.

"Actually, I find it surprisingly attractive, although I'm a little underdressed now."

She smirked and grabbed her hat to put it on his head.

"That is ridiculous, Emily."

"Really? I find it surprisingly attractive." She gave him a wicked grin as she moved her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, completely forgetting about the movie they were going to watch.


	3. Told you so

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Someone spiked the hot apple cider. (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 495

Told you so!

Emily awoke from the throbbing in her head. The piercing pain seemed to hit against the back of her forehead right over her eye. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets with her, which caused Derek to open his eyes as the cold slowly replaced the cozy warm feel of the blanket. His eyes wandered over to his girlfriend, who now proceeded to pull her pillow over her eyes. He smiled and got up.

It was only a matter of minutes until he returned from downstairs with two mugs of coffee, as well as a glass of water and an aspirin tablet. He set the glasses down on the nightstand next to her, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, and carefully lifted the pillow.

"Go away."

He almost started laughing when she pulled the cushion back over her face and turned away. It had been a while since he saw her so hungover. He moved his hand over the small of her back tracing her spine clear to its end, but there was no reaction.

"At least take the aspirin, so you aren't this cranky all day." He finally said, removing his hand to grab the drink of water for her.

"I'm not cranky," was her muffled response.

"Well then take it to feel better."

Emily got up with an abrupt movement, which almost caused him to spill the water. She squeezed her eyes together, leaving them just far enough open for him to notice her glare. He handed her the glass and opened the package of the painkiller to hand it to her. She groaned again, after washing the pill down with half of the water.

"I brought coffee too, if you are interested."

She fell back into her pillows and looked at him, now with her eyes opened wider. Slowly the memories of the night before came back to her. She had convinced him to come to Penelope's pre-Halloween party with her. Right after arriving there, their friend had dragged her over to the prized apple cider. Emily groaned in frustration as the realization hit her. She shook her head as he offered her one of the steaming mugs. Her stomach felt like it was going to turn on her simply by smelling the coffee, so she didn't dare actually drinking it. The brunette let her thoughts drift back to the night before, while her eyes wandered to his face to take in the features she had gotten so used to seeing every morning and suddenly something else hit her.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?" He asked, but his smirk gave away that he already knew the answer.

"Don't say: I told you so."

His smirk widened; he had in fact told her that the apple cider was spiked. Garcia's expectant face had been a dead giveaway.

"How about I don't say anything at all?" He leaned closer and kissed her, which she willingly agree to.


	4. Jump

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Your characters go to a haunted house. (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 489

Jump

She crossed her arms in front of her. For years she had been trained to not show any emotions, especially not when she was scared and now, she definitely was. Her eyes wandered over the dark walls of the hallway she was standing in. The dark wood made the room a little creepy she had to admit. She felt his hand on the small of her back guiding her down the hallway, with the small group of teenagers that had entered the haunted house with them.

Two young girls were clinging onto their boyfriends, although they hadn't seen a single haunter yet. Emily's eyes wandered to her own man, trying to the read his expression. By now, he should know better than think she would act like a little girl and look for his protection, but he just rolled his eyes with a small nod towards the young couples. A small smile came to her lips and she then began walking through the house. She didn't jump once during their tour although she would have to admit that they had almost gotten her one or two times.

After exiting the haunted part of the house, they stepped into the small souvenir shop. It was a mystery to both of them why someone wanted to buy a souvenir from this place, but it was there so they might as well take a look. Derek finally got in line to buy two cups of hot chocolate for them. After getting the drinks, he had to look for her as she had moved to a less busy area.

"You know you could have at least acted scared."

She turned with a wide smile on her lips: "Well I would have if they had actually been scary."

He handed her one of the steaming cups with an amused roll of his eyes. Okay, the haunted house hadn't been the kind of success he was hoping for, but it was still better than one of the Halloween parties Garcia suggested and they would both agree on that.

"Excuse me. Could you hand me one of those?" Emily almost jumped out of her skin as the little voice sounded behind her. He on the other hand glanced around her at the little boy. A grin grew on his lips while he handed the requested souvenir piece to the boy and watched him hurry back to his parents.

"Well now Agent Prentiss, we finally found something that freaks you out." He had to hold hard on himself not to burst out laughing as she glared at him.

"He took me by surprise."

"I don't care how he did it, but he made you jump while still in the haunted house, so the night has been a success."

She continued to glare at him, but gave in as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair, before guiding her outside.


	5. Their own Halloween

**Halloween Drabble Prompt: **Your characters come up with their own way to celebrate Halloween. (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 492

Their own Halloween

It had been a long week. As predicted, people had just gone completely crazy during Halloween time. Their unsub had been particularly creative in his murders. Emily had been tired when they finally returned home and since she was still struggling to be reintegrated, she didn't even worry about the yearly Halloween party but left. She was well aware that PG would have dragged her along if she had only given her a chance, but the seven months in Europe had actually made her little hostile towards the holiday. To say it in Derek's words: the masks and costumes crept her out.

She had been sitting on her couch, unsuccessfully trying to read a new book, when the soft knock against her door had interrupted her. Her brown eyes wandered to the clock on the small side table to narrow down the possibilities of visitors, before she headed to open up. For the tiniest moment, she even considered ignoring it completely, but she knew the instant she saw Derek that it wouldn't have worked out.

"I was thinking we need to keep traditions up."

He walked into her living room in front of her. Their relationship hadn't completely recovered from her absence yet and they both knew it. That was probably the reason why neither of them had brought up any plans of spending the night together, as they had the past four years.

"I brought the scary flick, the apple cider and I do have aspirin, for the unlikely case it is spiked. I also plan on making you jump when you expect it the least." He grinned at her and was relieved when she smiled back at him.

They settled on her couch together and drank the warm cider while watching the movie he had chosen. Knowing what he was up to made it hard for him to creep up on her and fulfill the jumping part of their Halloween traditions, but his chance came, as she disappeared into the kitchen to get some snacks and a bottle of wine. Derek followed her a few seconds later into the lit room and slipped his arms around her waist. Indeed, she jumped at the unexpected movement around her and she turned glaring at him.

"Covered that tradition," he announced with a proud grin. "I even got the evil glare."

"That only leaves one tradition then."

His face changed into a confused expression as he had covered everything he could think off for their past Halloweens together. He raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask her, when she snuck her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes, while at the same time pulled him closer for a kiss. It took them both a moment to recover from the turmoil of emotions, but they shared a happy smile as she whispered:

"You needed a Halloween Honey."

Therefore, they created their very own Halloween traditions.


	6. Agreeing on Halloween

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Pets in Halloween costumes (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 485

Agreeing on Halloween

"There is no way I'm putting Sergio in this." Emily held up a small costume in the bright colors of superman. She was sitting on her new couch in her spacious, newly furnished, London living room. The couch was still a little hard to sit on and not even close to the comfort of his own model back in DC, but it was good enough for now. Up to this moment, she hadn't even known that Halloween costumes for pets were available and living in London had brought her to the decision of ignoring the holiday for the first time in years. Europe just didn't have the same thrill to the event.

Therefore, this would be the first Halloween when she was willing to follow Derek's suggestion of ignoring the day. Of course, over the years they had developed their very own interpretation of how to celebrate the day, which usually ended without any costumes in either of their beds.

"You have to put it on at least once. Garcia expects a picture, she said something about still having visitation rights as well as trick or treating, she would use if you don't do it."

"She is a little far away to pull that off."

He raised an amused eyebrow at her response as they both new that their friend wasn't only willing to work out her threat but also knew how to hack the airport systems to get herself a flight within the next hours.

"He won't like it." Emily tossed the costume into her former partner's face, before beginning the search for her cat. She finally found the little guy on one of his cushions on the window seal, but he seemed to recognize in her way of approaching that she was up to no good and hurriedly jumped out of her reach.

"Come on Serg, I don't want to do this either, so let's just get over with it." Finally, she was able to trick the cat out of hiding by pulling out some treats for him. She made her way back to the couch to grab the costume. That Sergio was unhappy with the situation was an understatement and when she had finally pulled the costume over his head and put the legs through the holes, she wasn't able to keep her grip on him. A now dressed-up cat ran for the next hiding spot.

"Well I guess she will have to do with a picture of that shelf, because he will refuse to come out for hours." Emily glanced at her hand, where the upset cat had left a big scratch.

"I could think of one or two things we could do while waiting for him to forgive you."

When her eyes moved to his face, she could see the wide grin and she shook her head in slight amusement, moving in to meet his lips nonetheless.


	7. Annies Party

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Hosting a kids' Halloween Party (Challenge on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

**Nothing is mine!**

**Special Thanks **to lovelover7891, I'm honored to have you as Beta Reader

**Word Count:** 495

Annie's party

Emily stood at the kitchen window that gave her a clear view into their backyard. She was tired and ready for the day to be over, but seeing her little girl run and jump with a bunch of other children her age lightened her mood up again. After getting married only a week and a half ago, she had been done with organizing anything for a while. Well that was what she had thought. A few days ago, Annie had come home from school devastated by the fact that EVERYONE was having a Halloween party, but her.

After much begging she had convinced her parents to being able to invite a few friends over and have everyone dressed up for the occasion. So now, there were a cat, an M&M, a witch, a monkey and a butterfly running in her backyard and soon they would be ready to have the simple dinner her husband was preparing. While it had been Emily's job to entertain the children, it had been Derek's to feed them. That way he had some part in the whole party, as he had missed most of it because he had to be in Quantico and work down his overdue files.

A smile came to her lips as she watched one of the children start a leaf fight.

"Who would have thought we would get all domestic and would have to worry about children's Halloween parties?" He had noticed her smile and now stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I much rather worry about Annie's Halloween party than the one Declan will want to go to in a year or two."

He laughed as he saw her serious expression. They were well aware how close to the teenager years they were and what that meant for their lives.

"So how is the food coming along?" She turned to face him.

"We are all set; just need some hungry mouths to fill."

"I vote we leave them out there as long as they aren't complaining." The constant noise all afternoon had taken its toll on her, although she would never admit it.

He smirked at her. "Well we still need to figure out what I'm going to do with my Halloween honey tonight."

"It's not even Halloween."

"But we are hosting a Halloween party, so that is close enough for me."

"And who is going to feed those children out there?"

"Declan."

She laughed at the thought of Declan's face, if they left him alone with a bunch of kids to babysit. It would be a priceless thing to see, but at the same time, she didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone with them.

"Not tonight." She saw his disappointed face as she walked out of his embrace. "But maybe on actual Halloween…"

"Em, come on you know how serials go crazy that day."

"Keeping my fingers crossed."


End file.
